Recueil d'une exploitée volontaire
by Lulukaw
Summary: Approchez, venez lire les textes d'une jeune auteure réduite (de son plein gré) en esclavage ! Ici, principalement du ship, des OS trop longs pour tenir sur de simples captures d'écran, commandés par des membres sans pitié de la fanbase d'Aventures ! /Probablement beaucoup de yaoi\
1. Soirée couples - Thélthazar

_Hello ~~_

 _On ouvre ce recueil avec un texte commandé il y a quelques semaines par Lorinea :3 Ce sera donc un Thélthazar ! Désolée j'aurais voulu écrire un lemon mais je n'y arrive pas encore ;-; Une prochaine fois o/_

* * *

Théo soupira une nouvelle fois et observa le nuage de buée se former devant lui. A ses côtés une jeune femme émit un petit sifflement agacé et tourna son visage délicatement maquillé vers lui.

\- Ne recommence pas à râler s'il te plaît, c'est enfin l'occasion pour moi de te présenter Lisa et je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec son copain. Allez souris, je te promets qu'on va passer une bonne soirée !

Il se força légèrement à sourire mais il était moyennement convaincu. Déjà il n'était pas patient mais leurs deux invités se faisaient désirer, les laissant attendre devant ce restaurant en plein hiver. Maëva, sa petite amie avait eu la riche idée d'organiser une "soirée couples" et même s'il n'y était pas hostile, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et risquer de ne pas s'entendre avec celles-ci sans pouvoir y échapper ne le rendait pas particulièrement enthousiaste.  
Alors qu'il gardait les yeux dans le vague, Maëva s'élança joyeusement pour accueillir les deux personnes qui arrivaient enfin vers eux. Des rires et des embrassades eurent lieu entre les deux amies mais Théo n'y prêta pas attention, préférant rester à l'écart en attendant d'être présenté. La présumée Lisa s'exclama en riant:  
\- Désolée pour notre retard, Balthazar a mis un temps fou à s'habiller, il est encore plus long que moi dans la salle de bain !

A l'entente de ce nom peu courant Théo tourna instantanément la tête pour détailler l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. _Merde._ Évidemment il fallait que ce soit lui, son ex. Celui avec qui il était resté le plus longtemps, avec qui il avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Celui qu'il avait quitté sur un coup de tête et de la pire manière qui soit. Et surtout celui qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête malgré ses nombreuses relations. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs mois mais Balthazar n'avait presque pas changé. Toujours ces longues boucles châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ces yeux pétillants. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur lui. Ils devinrent froids et son sourire habituel retomba aussitôt. Théo garda un visage fermé, essayant de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment.

\- Oh ne soyez pas timides, Théo présente-toi !

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Balthazar tendit sa main vers lui, un sourire sans joie éclairant ses traits et une étrange expression traversa ses yeux. Quelque chose que son ex-amant n'avait jamais vu chez lui, une lueur qui mêlait colère, défi et... une pointe de sadisme ?

\- Enchanté Théo, commença-t-il en appuyant bien les syllabes de son prénom, Je suis Balthazar, ravi de te rencontrer j'espère qu'on s'amusera bien ensemble ce soir !

Toujours impassible, Théo serra sa main et rendit la politesse. Avec un dernier sourire en coin, Balthazar se retourna pour poser son bras autour des épaules de Lisa et l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il voulait jouer, pas lui. La soirée s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Théo se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Près de deux heures qu'ils étaient là et autant de temps que Balthazar jouait un double, voire triple-jeu avec lui. Assis face à lui, il ne cessait de parler -un autre point qui n'avait pas changé chez lui- et de lancer des piques à Théo tout en faisant des références subtiles à leurs souvenirs communs. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu, se contentait de répliquer avec un sourire crispé et essayait de se mêler à la conversation des filles dès que possible. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il faisait aussi tout pour le rendre jaloux, et il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point c'était facile avec Théo. Il n'hésitait pas à être particulièrement démonstratif avec sa compagne, gardant une main sur son épaule en permanence, l'embrassant sur la joue ou lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille. Théo prenait à chaque fois de grandes inspirations pour ne rien laisser paraître. C'était sa faute certes, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui accorde sa vengeance.

Et pourtant, depuis une trentaine de minutes sa volonté commençait à flancher dangereusement. Lors des rares moments où Balthazar ne parlait pas, c'est à dire lorsqu'il mangeait -et encore-, Théo avait pu sentir, trop souvent pour que ce soit un accident, son pied contre le sien. Dès qu'il relevait la tête, l'homme en face de lui détournait le regard, le laissant encore plus déstabilisé. Théo ne savait que trop bien comme son ex-amant était intelligent et capable des ruses les plus élaborées pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Était-ce un nouveau moyen pour le pousser à bout ou bien Balthazar lui-même commençait-il à craquer ?

Cependant, alors qu'ils restaient discuter à leur table après le repas, Balthazar abattit sa dernière carte. Avec un regard appuyé en direction de Théo, il passa lentement sa main tout le long du dos de Lisa qui tourna vers lui un regard un peu surpris. Théo sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement et sa poitrine se serra. Ce geste, cette caresse toute légère du bout des doigts c'était celle qu'il faisait toujours quand ils étaient ensemble, celle qui suffisait à chaque fois à le calmer. C'était en quelque sorte leur geste à eux...! Cette fois il n'en pouvait plus. Prétextant qu'il se sentait mal il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement vers les toilettes du restaurant.

L'eau froide lui fit un bien fou mais ne le calma pas pour autant. Les paumes pressées sur ses yeux, il s'obligea à respirer normalement mais son cœur refusait de ralentir.

\- Tu as tenu plus longtemps que je l'aurais cru.

La voix le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour croiser le regard satisfait de Balthazar qui verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai suffisamment payé pour ce soir ? Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, tu as déjà gagné.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas t'enfuir ? Encore ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'es demandé à quel point j'avais pu avoir mal ?

Les yeux de Balthazar étaient brillants de colère. Théo ferma les siens. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert.

\- Réponds-moi ! commença à crier Balthazar. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé sans rien dire ! Trois putain de mots sur un post-it ! Si tu voulais plus de moi il suffisait de me le dire en face !

\- J'avais peur.

Voilà, c'était dit. Un long silence prit place entre les deux hommes. En d'autres circonstances il aurait ri de l'expression qu'arborait Balthazar à ce moment. Légèrement essoufflé après avoir crié sa colère, surpris par une telle phrase si simple, il cherchait ses mots et fit quelques pas vers Théo.

\- Peur de quoi ?

Théo prit son temps avant de répondre. C'est vrai, peur de quoi ? De faire une erreur et de le perdre ? C'était ce qu'il avait fait en le quittant. Que leur relation ne devienne trop sérieuse ? Pourtant c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors de quoi avait-il eu peur ?

\- ... Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je regrette d'être parti, de ne pas avoir répondu à tous les appels et les messages que tu m'as laissés après. Mais je ne fuirai pas ce soir, et tant pis si c'est déjà trop tard.

Il sentit deux mains attraper son col et des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser et de passer ses bras dans son dos. Ils se séparèrent un court instant pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs regards déjà voilés par le désir se croisèrent. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre et, sans rompre leur échange Théo souleva Balthazar et le déposa près des lavabos, collant leurs bassins ensemble. Ils redécouvraient chacun le corps de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient encore par cœur après ces longs mois de séparation. Théo passa ses mains sous ses vêtements, descendit le long de sa mâchoire et vint déposer des baisers papillons sur la peau pâle et tendre de son cou. Le doux gémissement qu'il eut en retour le fit sourire, son point faible était toujours le même. Balthazar entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, le serrant toujours plus contre lui, et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains descendre le long de son torse que Théo reprit ses esprits et stoppa tous ses gestes. La lueur de peur qui traversa les yeux de son vis-à-vis l'attrista et il se justifia aussitôt:

\- On peut pas faire ça, les filles sont-

\- Peu importe, on verra plus tard.

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour continuer leur étreinte.

Un froid soudain réveilla Théo. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas dans son lit ni même dans son appartement, mais dans celui de Balthazar. Et il était nu, ce qui expliquait, avec l'absence de couverture, le froid qu'il ressentait. Il la chercha d'une main derrière lui et obtint un grognement en tirant sur une masse de tissu.

\- Bob rends-moi la couette...

\- Nan j'ai froid.

Théo poussa un soupir amusé. La scène lui était si familière, même le surnom de son amant (il pouvait l'appeler ainsi maintenant) lui était venu naturellement. Ils semblaient être revenus plusieurs mois en arrière, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Les deux hommes se battirent quelques minutes pour les draps, tirant chacun de leur côté avant d'abandonner et de se coller l'un à l'autre pour les partager. Théo se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de Bob. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux cernés et les multiples marques rouges dans son cou et sur son torse témoignaient de leur longue nuit de retrouvailles. Balthazar prit la parole d'une voix légèrement coupable:

\- C'était pas super sympa ce qu'on a fait aux filles hier.

\- C'est toi qui m'as entraîné là-dedans, t'en avais rien à faire jusqu'ici.

\- J'ai dit "on verra plus tard", et puis à la base c'est de ta faute je te rappelle ! Mais bon on leur doit des explications quand même.

En effet, la veille ils avaient fui discrètement le restaurant, sans en dire un mot à leurs compagnes. Ils ne s'en étaient pas vraiment préoccupés sur le moment, mais ils allaient effectivement devoir s'excuser auprès d'elles. Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

\- Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi, "En fait ce mec c'est mon ex, j'ai fait une connerie mais je veux me remettre avec lui parce que je l'aime encore"? Eh qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux d'un coup ?

\- Tu m'aimes ?

Théo mit un temps à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit avant de sourire avec un air faussement exaspéré.

\- Évidemment, je pensais que c'était assez clair. Tu comprends plus rapidement que ça d'habitude !

Rassuré, son amant vint se blottir contre lui. Théo l'entoura de ses bras. Il se demandait vraiment de quoi il avait bien pu avoir peur pour commettre une telle erreur autrefois. Mais cette fois il ne fuirait plus.

* * *

 _Moui mon esprit fluffy a pris le dessus sur la fin. Beaucoup._

 _Bref j'a-dore les défis d'écriture alors je vais sûrement beaucoup m'amuser avec ce recueil :3_

 _Ah et juste parce que ça m'a fait rire: Lisa pour Elisabeth et Maëva pour Maeda, parce que c'est l'une des seules PNJ avec qui Théo a interagi. Et on peut dire que le courant est bien passé entre eux :D Désolée, laissez-moi une review quand même s'il vous plaît ToT_


	2. Possession - Thénoch

_Helloooo~ Bon, si vous me lisez assez régulièrement vous devez avoir compris depuis le temps que mon rythme de publication est plus que chaotique. Je sais bien, il faudrait que je me force un peu à prendre un rythme correct voire de l'avance ne serait-ce que pour me coucher à des heures décentes mais bon..._  
 _Bref, voici le second OS de ce recueil, demandé il y loooooongtemps, tellement longtemps. Je veux pas me chercher d'excuses, malgré l'inspiration j'ai eu un petit passage à vide et pour ne rien arranger d'autres problèmes se sont accumulés mais peu importe ! Il est là, il est beau (?), il m'aura pris du temps, c'est du sombre, du malsain, du blblblbl C'EST DU THENOCH !_  
 _Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !_  
 _"Ce qui possède Théo fait un pacte avec Énoch."_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Énoch jubilait. Encore un peu et il serait enfin à lui. Encore un peu et il le contrôlerait entièrement. A genoux devant lui Théo se tordait de douleur en gémissant, luttant vainement contre la chose qui voulait le posséder.

Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait intrigué et depuis, il le surveillait. Il avait voulu comprendre pourquoi son fils restait avec lui et pourquoi le paladin ne l'avait pas déjà tué. Malgré son sens de la justice tout relatif, ses méthodes pour le moins radicales et ses principes et croyances qui semblaient inébranlables avaient plu au démon. Il avait eu envie de le briser.

Son sacrifice, bien que prévisible, l'avait déçu et il avait été bien trop heureux lorsqu'il avait appris le retour plus qu'inattendu de sa proie. Et quand il avait remarqué la part sombre qui s'était liée à lui, ses plans avaient changé. Plutôt que le détruire il avait décidé d'attirer le paladin à lui. De le mettre à son service.

Il avait observé de près cette ombre qui le suivait et elle le fascinait. Il voulait expérimenter son potentiel, tester ses limites, mais surtout il voulait admirer le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur l'inquisiteur. Il l'avait regardé résister tout ce temps, l'avait vu se laisser peu à peu corrompre par ces ténèbres contre lesquelles son dogme se battait de toutes ses forces.

Énoch se baissa à sa hauteur et leva d'une main le visage de Théo pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses iris s'étaient assombris, virant presque au noir, mais reflétèrent de la colère en croisant ceux du démon.

Énoch approcha dangereusement son visage et susurra:  
\- Je pourrais te libérer si tu en as envie.

Théo ne sut pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou à l'entité mais il puisa dans ce qu'il lui restait de volonté pour refuser avec force. Même dans son état il ne laisserait pas un démon s'emparer de lui ! Mais son refus n'eut pour effet que d'élargir le sourire d'Énoch, dévoilant ses canines effilées. La résistance que lui offrait l'inquisiteur ne lui plaisait que davantage. Néanmoins il réussirait rapidement à le faire tomber et à le posséder complètement. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique, il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Il suffisait juste d'aider un peu l'ombre à lui faire lâcher prise.

Il continua, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille:  
\- Je pourrais t'offrir bien plus de pouvoir que tu n'en as jamais eu jusqu'ici. Tu pourrais imposer tes propres lois, ta propre justice. Tu pourrais même obtenir cette guerre que tu désires si ardemment...

Théo secoua frénétiquement la tête, dans l'espoir vain de contrer cette voix doucereuse qui vibrait sur sa peau. Il n'accepterait jamais ! Il était paladin, un enfant de la Lumière. Son rôle était de combattre l'obscurité ! Il avait suffisamment déshonoré son Ordre en se laissant posséder par cette chose, cette entité. Quand bien même il souffrait et n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en sortir seul, il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide à un démon.  
Mais une voix sinistre résonnant dans son esprit vint s'ajouter à celle d'Énoch.

 _Écoute-le. Tu pourrais prendre une revanche sur tous ceux qui t'ont fait du tort, tous ceux n'ont pas cru en toi, qui ont voulu t'empêcher de devenir ce que tu es... Il suffirait que tu t'abandonnes à moi..._

Théo se prit la tête à deux mains, empoignant avec force ses mèches brunes. Il voulut s'éloigner du démon mais ce dernier le maintint fermement auprès de lui, continuant de lui murmurer des promesses de pouvoir. Ses dents se serrèrent lorsqu'il retint un gémissement. Il voulait leur hurler d'arrêter et pourtant... Non, non il ne pouvait pas accepter, il devait trouver un moyen de les faire taire ! Pourtant il sentait que l'ombre s'insinuait de plus en plus dans son esprit et le souffle d'Énoch contre son oreille obstruait tous ses sens et son environnement. Il voulait arracher ces voix qui tentaient de le corrompre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire leurs paroles. Où était sa Lumière lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin ? Où était son dieu ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent soudain, terrifiés. Elle n'avait jamais été là depuis son retour. Malgré tous ses appels désespérés, personne ne l'avait aidé, pas même Viktor, celui qui le considérait auparavant comme son fils. Au contraire il l'avait immédiatement vu comme une hérésie. N'avait-il pas assez œuvré pour son Eglise ? N'était-il pas un précieux soldat de la Lumière ? Il avait cherché par tous les moyens à se détacher de cette chose en lui. Il avait juré foi et fidélité à la Lumière. N'était-il finalement qu'un simple pion, dont on se débarrasse au moindre problème ?

La prise de ses mains dans ses cheveux se resserra, tandis que ses dents commençaient à lacérer ses lèvres. Il avait été abandonné par ce en quoi il croyait le plus. Qu'allait-il lui rester pour résister à présent ? Sa foi désormais à sens unique ? Était-elle seulement encore présente ? Il sentait tout son monde vaciller dangereusement. En quoi avait-il cru tout ce temps ?

Il sentit une main chaude se poser, glisser lentement sur les muscles tendus de son cou. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ses bras commencèrent à se relâcher, à descendre le long de son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressentie cette chaleur avant. Il la savait malsaine, mauvaise mais elle le soulageait quelque peu, et il ne put s'empêcher de pencher légèrement sa tête de côté pour prolonger le contact.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que Théo ne cède. L'impatience d'Énoch grandissait alors qu'il admirait l'ombre s'emparer du paladin. _Son_ paladin. Bientôt il lui appartiendrait. Il l'imaginait déjà exécuter chacun de ses ordres, s'accrocher désespérément à lui, ne dépendre que de lui, Énoch.

Il continua à laisser courir sa main sur sa nuque, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur coulant sur la peau pourtant froide de Théo. Il commençait à trembler un peu, il semblait que ses dernières bribes de volonté essayaient toujours de contrer l'entité. Il était temps de porter le dernier coup.

\- Laisse-toi faire. Laisse cette force t'absorber et viens avec moi. Imagine tout ce dont tu seras capable en restant à mes côtés. Tu seras tellement plus puissant que la lumière, cette lumière qui t'a abandonné à toutes tes souffrances...

Le corps entier de Théo se tendit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il résistait encore. Son honneur de paladin ? Une voix lui dit qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire, qu'il pourrait être bien au-dessus de tout ça. Sa respiration se bloqua tandis qu'Énoch continuait de souffler dans son oreille des _Laisse-toi aller, Rejoins-moi._  
Enfin, les deux voix, celle du démon et celle de l'ombre, se mêlèrent pour siffler un dernier mot, un ordre impérieux qui ne pouvait être contredit.  
\- _Accepte._

Il entendit presque les dernières barrières de son esprit voler en éclat. Il se cambra soudain, rejetant sa tête, toujours maintenue par la main d'Énoch, en arrière. Il croisa le sourire carnassier du démon avant de presser ses paumes sur ses yeux et sa mâchoire se crispa pour retenir un cri tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par une nouvelle force. Ses dents se plantèrent plus profondément dans ses lèvres pour supporter la douleur qui semblait vouloir le détruire.

Et d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Il expira longuement l'air contenu trop longtemps dans ses poumons, laissa tomber ses mains au sol. Plus de douleur, physique ou mentale, plus de lutte, il se sentait juste... vide. Ou plutôt, il se sentait entier, et parfaitement lucide quoiqu'exténué. Tout son corps se relâcha et bascula lentement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que son front ne rencontre l'épaule d'Énoch. Celui-ci retint un rire en sentant le souffle de Théo, encore un peu irrégulier, dans son cou. _Enfin._ Enfin il était à lui.

Il releva son visage pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Les deux prunelles d'un noir absolu le fixaient calmement, mi-closes de fatigue, et reflétaient la désormais totale possession du jeune homme. Malgré cela, Théo avait toujours l'impression d'être lui-même. Mais il était apaisé, comme soulagé du poids de tous ces fardeaux qu'il jugeait à présent futiles. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était battu, tout lui paraissait si simple maintenant, il aurait pu s'épargner tant de souffrances inutiles !

Énoch eut envie de tester ce nouveau Théo:

\- Qui es-tu désormais ? De quel côté te bats-tu ?

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, cela ne change pas démon. Et je n'ai ni dieu, ni camp défini.

Sa voix avait pris des intonations plus profondes et surtout plus posées, la faisant paraître plus grave que d'ordinaire. Ni dieu, ni camp ? L'entité était donc neutre, bien que nettement affiliée aux ténèbres. Intéressant. Il pouvait lire dans ces yeux calmes une absence totale d'hésitation et de jugement. Sa notion du bien et du mal semblait s'être volatilisée. Mais ses désirs étaient toujours bien présents, et il n'en serait que plus facile de l'attirer à lui de son plein gré.

Théo observa le visage si proche du sien. Ses dents blanches ressemblaient plus à des crocs et ses iris ambrées brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. S'il reconnaissait clairement le démon, il ne comprenait plus les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lutter contre lui. Au contraire, il avait plutôt envie de rester à admirer pour toujours cette puissance et cette assurance présentes dans ses yeux dorés.

\- Serais-tu prêt à te battre pour moi ? A étendre ta domination sur le monde ?

Il attendit une réaction de la part de l'ancien paladin mais seul le silence lui parvint. Il avisa alors le mince filet rouge qui coulait de ses lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Il se pencha un peu plus et recueillit délicatement de sa langue les perles de sang qu'il apprécia un instant. Il reçut un soupir d'aise qui l'encouragea à continuer le long de sa mâchoire. Arrivé près de son oreille, il reprit:

\- Serais-tu prêt à m'appartenir... pour l'éternité ?

Il sentit une main s'accrocher à son torse, le front de Théo s'appuyer contre le sien. Énoch avait gagné. Il se redressa pour voir les orbes sombres précédemment clos se rouvrir, légèrement voilés.

\- Je vous appartiens... Énoch.

.

.

* * *

 _Review ? :3_

 _Le problème d'avoir passé autant de temps à écrire c'est que maintenant je suis plus du tout sûre de moi. Par contre je me suis amusée à mettre plein de tout petits détails symboliques que vous ne remarquerez peut-être même pas mais dont je pourrais parler pendant des heures x)_

 _Pour la prochaine fois soit on retourne au Thélthazar soit on passe à du Shinoch, wiwi y en a qui créent des ships vraiment particuliers et mon rôle est de vous y convertir mwahahahaha ! Bref ça dépendra de l'inspiration pour l'un ou l'autre alors je sais pas trop quand mais à bientôt o/_


	3. Une danse - Shinoch

_Hellooo~_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un petit Shinoch ! Enfin je l'offre à une personne en particulier. Joyeux anniversaire Emeraude ! Tu me l'avais demandé il y a un moment déjà, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite :3 *t'envoie plein de cookies et de câlins*_

 _Il est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'avais envie d'un truc simple, pas de décor, pas de repère temporel, juste une danse hors du temps et de l'espace._

 _Je vous conseille d'écouter une valse en même temps, n'importe laquelle mais vous pouvez aussi taper Waltzes for the Soul sur Youtube vous trouverez une vidéo qui en rassemble plusieurs._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Plus il l'observait, plus il s'imaginait découvrir un à un chacun des traits de ce corps si soigneusement dissimulé, plus Enoch avait envie de faire de Shin sa marionnette. Il voulait voir ses mouvements gracieux tandis qu'il le contrôlait, il voulait le faire danser entre ses doigts. L'entraîner avec lui dans une valse menée par le démon, le faire tournoyer jusqu'à le sentir s'essouffler contre lui.

Il rêvait depuis longtemps, depuis leur rencontre à vrai dire, de posséder la puissance du demi-élémentaire, de le faire venir à lui. Si l'emprise soudaine que semblait avoir Shin sur lui l'avait quelque peu décontenancé, lui Enoch, cette attirance avait fini par lui plaire. Elle l'avait sorti de son ennui habituel, il voulait jouer avec l'archer, le dominer pourtant il sentait que ce serait différent. Il sentait qu'il ne se lasserait pas de lui.

Alors il avait eu envie de le faire danser. De retirer ce masque et cette capuche qui ne laissaient entrevoir que ses yeux clairs. De faire naître des émotions sur ce visage, n'importe lesquelles ou toutes à la fois.

Et lorsqu'il aurait réussi à lui arracher un sourire ou des larmes, il continuerait à le faire tourner d'un simple mouvement de ses mains, appréciant l'incertitude qu'il déclencherait chez lui et faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux ébènes. Shinddah ne savait probablement pas danser, il pourrait donc mener ses gestes à sa guise. Il passerait sa main brûlante tout le long de son bras, depuis son épaule pour retracer lentement le contour des marques bleutées parcourant la seule partie de son corps qu'il ne dissimulait pas, jusqu'à attraper ses doigts fins, provoquant de nombreux frissons sur la peau délicate à son passage.

Il l'entraînerait au rythme de ses pas, au rythme de la musique légère qui résonnerait autour d'eux. Bien sûr, ne révéler que son visage ne suffirait pas à Enoch. Il voulait aller plus loin, faire succomber le demi-élémentaire, faire en sorte qu'il s'abandonne à lui, qu'il ne voie plus que lui.

Il l'attirerait de plus en plus près de lui, accélérerait jusqu'à les faire presque disparaître dans les mouvements amples de leurs manteaux. Son bras qui le serrerait dans le dos commencerait à descendre, sa main se poserait doucement sur sa hanche tandis que le démon offrirait son plus beau sourire aux yeux de glace face à lui. Peut-être obtiendrait-il même un rougissement. Non c'était sûr, il ferait tout pour voir Shin rougir devant lui.

Il ne s'arrêterait pas à un simple rougissement cependant, ce n'était que l'une des étapes. Tout en continuant à mener la danse, il déferait petit à petit les liens de son manteau, avant de le lui retirer. Ou peut-être pas le retirer après tout, pas tout de suite du moins, il fallait tout de même garder l'aspect théâtral qu'exigeait une valse.

Ensuite, tout en gardant son regard rougeoyant ancré dans celui de Shin et en l'obligeant à faire de même, il ferait passer sa main sous l'étoffe, et même sous son haut pour atteindre sa peau en se délectant du trouble mêlé au désir qu'il lirait dans ses yeux. Sa main de feu redessinerait toute sa colonne, depuis son bassin jusqu'à ses omoplates, comme pour réchauffer son corps glacé. Enoch était certain qu'il n'avait laissé personne le toucher depuis bien longtemps, il devait être si sensible à la moindre caresse ! Il espérait recevoir un gémissement étouffé de sa part, au moins un soupir qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à contenir.

Puis, pour accentuer encore plus ses sensations et ses frissons, il approcherait son visage toujours orné de son sourire chaleureux et carnassier, un brin arrogant, jusqu'à poser sa tête contre son épaule pour laisser courir son souffle sur le cou gracile de l'archer qui se raidirait à ce contact. Il pourrait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur. Serait-ce de crainte, de gêne ou de désir ?

Enfin, après s'être pleinement satisfait de l'avoir entièrement déstabilisé, il l'entraînerait à nouveau, et ils continueraient de tourner, encore et encore, synchronisant leur rythmes et leurs pas dans une valse majestueuse.

Et lorsque la musique s'arrêterait, car elle devrait bien s'arrêter à un moment même s'il aurait aimé que cela dure une éternité, Enoch le ferait basculer en le maintenant toujours dans le dos et déposerait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentirait Shin répondre au baiser, sans opposer de résistance, une main accrochée fermement à son épaule, les doigts froids de l'autre entremêlés aux siens, brûlants.

Et alors, à cet instant, il lui appartiendrait pleinement. A cet instant, Enoch aura été capable de faire fondre le cœur et le corps gelés de Shinddah.

.

.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Je sais pas vous, mais personnellement ce texte me plaît :D Ecrire rien que de la description j'adore ça et je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur Enoch. J'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi, surtout à toi Emeraude !_

 _Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, cœurs sur vous et à bientôt ici pour un Thélthazar :3_


	4. Kané - Thélthazar

_Bonjour~_

 _Une petite songfic aujourd'hui demandée par mon exploitatrice (ce mot existe, chut.) préférée, SunWings ! C'est du gros drama, je préviens tout de suite. J'ai voulu tester un style un peu différent de mes songfics habituelles alors j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance, préparez vos mouchoirs et vos antidépresseurs parce qu'on part sur une chanson de_ Fauve: Kané _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

En temps normal, Balthazar aurait trouvé la vue magnifique. Les lumières de la ville qui brillaient sous lui, loin devant lui, comme si elles reflétaient les milliers d'étoiles du ciel qu'on ne pouvait voir que de cette hauteur. En temps normal, il aurait apprécié, en fermant les yeux, le vent frais frappant son visage, séchant ses larmes pour n'en laisser que des sillons ternes.

« Tu peux changer si tu le désires. T'ouvrir aux autres. Te mettre à nu. Lâche prise. Laisse tomber tes illusions. »

Il lui avait dit ça il y a quelques semaines. Théo. Son amant, ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'était même plus sûr en cet instant. Il allait mal, il avait voulu l'aider, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude ils s'étaient engueulés à la place. Il avait fini par soupirer et lui balancer ces derniers mots avant de partir. Bob lui était reconnaissant d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps avec lui. Il avait fini par le laisser, comme tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, tout était de sa faute après tout.

 _OK, d'accord_

 _T'es pas un modèle de vertu_

 _Et puis c'est vrai que t'es pas non plus_

 _Un coup en or_

 _D'ailleurs, si on regarde ton corps_

 _Quand tu te mets à poil_

 _Faut bien avouer que tout nu_

 _T'es pas vraiment l'homme idéal_

Théo courait aussi vite que possible dans les rues encore animées malgré l'heure tardive, bousculant les passants sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Il avait reçu un message, plus tôt dans la soirée, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir avant plusieurs heures. Des remerciements, des excuses, des adieux. Il s'était maudit de ne pas l'avoir lu plus tôt. Il avait essayé d'appeler, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, avant de partir en trombe, paniqué, insultant mentalement l'abruti qui lui servait d'amant. Il savait bien ce qui allait se passer. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Il avait encore tant de choses à lui dire. Tant de choses qu'il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt.

 _J'ai aussi appris que tu rêvais_

 _D'être Lennon ou McCartney_

 _Qu'est-ce tu veux, mon vieux?_

 _T'as fait de ton mieux, ça s'est pas fait_

 _Et puis on m'a dit que la nuit_

 _Tu cherchais à revendre ton âme au Diable_

 _Pour qu'il te rende moins laid_

 _Plus fort, aimable et stable_

Ouais il avait essayé de faire de son mieux. Il avait essayé longtemps. Y avait jamais eu de bons résultats. Il finissait toujours par tout foutre en l'air. Y avait cette chose en lui, au fond de son cœur, qui le forçait à briser lui-même ses propres efforts, ses propres rêves. Il avait tenté toutes les solutions possibles, il s'était rendu malade, fou pour essayer d'aller mieux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Théo avait réussi. Un petit peu. Mais maintenant il était seul. Sa dernière solution était sur ce rebord de pierre froide où il était assis à regarder les lumières qui dansaient en-dessous de lui.

 _Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Et quand bien même_

 _Y aurait que moi_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

 _Parce que t'es beau_

 _Comme une planète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Je te le répéterai_

 _Tant qu'il faudra_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

Il arriva au pied d'un immeuble, essoufflé, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Avec appréhension, il regarda autour de lui en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Pas d'attroupement inhabituel, il espéra que c'était un bon signe. A moins qu'il ne soit pas là... Si, il était forcément là.

A toute vitesse, Théo monta par l'escalier de secours, ne se souciant pas de ses poumons qui le brûlaient ni de ses jambes qui faiblissaient.

Enfin il arriva aux dernières marches, celles qui donnaient sur le toit, plus que cette foutue grille à ouvrir... Il se laissa presque tomber dessus en l'ouvrant, complètement à bout de souffle. Un éclair de panique le traversa, trop tard, lui fit réaliser que son arrivée brutale aurait pu provoquer un sursaut fatal à celui qu'il voulait sauver.

Qu'importe, il était bien là, assis dos à lui, sa silhouette frêle se détachant de l'immensité du ciel et des lumières de la ville.

– Balthazar... Octavius... Barnabé... (Il s'obligea à respirer profondément) Descends tout de suite d'ici. Du bon côté.

 _Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi?_

 _T'auras l'air fin_

 _Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi?_

 _Ça sert à rien_

Le bruit de la grille ne l'avait pas tant surpris, la voix en revanche le fit se figer. Il tourna la tête vers Théo avant de reporter rapidement son attention sur le vide sous ses pieds, incapable d'affronter son regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer ce message. Mais il avait besoin de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Il se demanda vaguement comment il l'avait retrouvé avant de se souvenir que c'était ici que Théo l'avait amené une fois, pour regarder les étoiles. Une belle nuit. Il était venu ici presque inconsciemment, ça lui avait paru logique. Peut-être qu'au fond c'était pour l'attendre. Pour qu'il sache où le trouver. Peu importe, ça ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, il avait déjà choisi.

Alors il se leva, toujours au bord du vide, pour faire face à Théo.

– C'est trop tard Théo. Ça sert plus à rien de rester là.

 _Je sais, je sais_

 _Tu fais parfois du mal aux gens_

 _Parce que t'es pas toujours le mec_

 _Le plus loyal_

 _Ni le plus franc_

 _Déjà qu'en temps normal_

 _T'es un peu pas normal, justement_

 _Mais en plus, quand tu bois_

 _Tu deviens rapidement assez sale_

 _Limite flippant_

A la vue de son visage ravagé, le cœur de Théo se serra. Même dans l'obscurité il pouvait voir les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les pleurs, les sillons noircis des larmes sur ses joues creusées, chacun de ses traits témoignait de ses nombreuses nuits blanches et de son désespoir. Il était à bout.

Il avait peut-être une dernière chance. Pour tout lui dire, tout ce qu'il avait refusé, tout ce qu'il avait fui jusqu'ici. C'était maintenant ou jamais de toute façon.

– Déconne pas Bob, s'il te plaît. Ce qui sert à rien c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Ce serait même lâche de t'enfuir comme ça. T'as fait des conneries, t'en as fait des tas même. On pourrait faire une longue, longue liste de tous tes défauts. T'es susceptible, égoïste, égocentrique, impulsif, menteur...

 _Ça t'arrive aussi d'être un peu_

 _Libidineux_

 _Quand t'es pas carrément insistant_

 _De faire des trucs pas très élégants_

 _Pour t'excuser le lendemain_

 _Piteusement_

 _Et puis tes coups de sang, tiens_

 _On pourrait en parler aussi_

 _Quand tu sors les crocs_

 _Sans crier gare_

 _Pour un rien_

 _Et contre n'importe qui_

Balthazar éclata d'un rire sans joie en passant ses mains tremblantes sur son visage épuisé. Il avait l'air si fragile, Théo craignait que le moindre coup de vent ne l'emporte. Il voulut faire un pas vers lui mais s'immobilisa immédiatement en le voyant rapprocher son pied du bord comme un avertissement.

– C'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour empêcher quelqu'un de mourir. Je sais bien ce que tu cherches à me dire. Mais laisse tomber, y a plus de solution pour moi. Y en a jamais eu. Parce que je les ai toutes foutues en l'air !

Théo commençait à avoir très peur. Toujours debout devant lui, un peu surélevé, au bord d'un vide de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Bob s'agitait, parlait en faisant de grands gestes, comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement à son habitude, là, le moindre faux pas signifiait la fin. Et même avec le temps de réaction le plus court du monde, Théo était bien trop loin pour arriver à temps.

– Toute ma vie, si j'ai réellement été capable de vivre un jour, j'ai toujours tout foutu en l'air ! J'ai toujours fini par envoyer valser tout ce qui m'arrivait de bien, tout ce qui me permettait de vivre ! Et t'es même la dernière preuve de ma connerie. La preuve de trop... Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de continuer à m'acharner !

 _Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Et quand bien même_

 _Y aurait que moi_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

 _Parce que t'es beau_

 _Comme une planète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Je te le répéterai_

 _Tant qu'il faudra_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

– Je t'aime, Bob.

A ces mots, le jeune homme désespéré se calma un peu. Théo n'osait pas espérer, mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

– Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je t'aime Bob ! C'est peut-être pas une raison suffisante, mais je t'aime. Je suis peut-être pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que tu vis. Mais toi t'es constamment dans la mienne. Et c'est peut-être un peu ma faute si tu es là. Je sais que je te l'ai pas dit assez mais si tu veux bien... nous donner une chance, je te le répéterai tout le restant de ma vie. Je t'aime.

Bob avait baissé la tête, gardait ses mains contre ses yeux. Il s'était remis à pleurer. Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus une seule larme à verser depuis le temps pourtant. Sa décision était prise mais il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il croyait qu'en sautant ça résoudrait tout... Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de mal à personne...

Théo se risqua à nouveau à faire un pas vers lui, deux, trois. Il pouvait presque tendre le bras pour le toucher désormais, mais fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par Balthazar.

– C'est faux. C'est impossible d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Ou bien tu comprends pas qui je suis, tu comprends pas ce que je suis. Je suis malade. Une maladie qui n'a pas de remède. Je suis un monstre Théo, un démon. Je fais du mal aux gens, je fais en sorte que personne ne puisse m'aimer !

 _Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi?_

 _T'auras l'air fin_

 _Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi?_

 _Ça sert à rien_

– C'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. C'est ce que tu t'efforces d'être parce que c'est ce que les gens disent. Arrête de les écouter, c'est pas toi qui fais du mal aux autres. Sois toi-même. Tu es quelqu'un de fort. Y a encore plein de solutions, j'en suis sûr, je les chercherai moi-même s'il le faut. Mais celle-ci n'en est pas une.

 _T'as peur de tout_

 _C'est à peine croyable_

 _Tu bloques sur un nombre de choses_

 _Absolument incalculable_

 _Ça dure depuis tellement longtemps_

 _Je sais pas comment tu fais_

 _Pour dérouiller autant_

 _Même si je crois quand même_

 _Qu'à la longue, ça t'a un peu abîmé_

 _En dedans_

Toujours en larmes, Balthazar regarda Théo droit dans les yeux puis, ne pouvant plus supporter la peur et les supplications qu'il lisait dans son regard, il lui tourna le dos pour faire face aux lumières des immeubles.

– Je veux plus de solutions. Je veux juste arrêter d'avoir mal et de faire du mal.

Il voulait juste mourir. C'était fini pour lui, plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde. A part lui. Mais même s'il semblait sincère, il ne le serait pas éternellement. Et il reviendrait au même endroit. C'était inutile. Autant partir tout de suite.

 _D'ailleurs on t'entend parfois dire_

 _Des choses étranges_

 _Des trucs pas nets_

 _De parler à l'envers Et de raconter des histoires_

 _Sans queue ni tête_

 _T'es devenu bizarre_

 _Imprévisible_

 _Déconcertant_

 _Branque_

 _Cryptique_

 _Certains disent même_

 _Qu'ils t'ont vu à ta fenêtre le soir_

 _Parler aux satellites_

Le vent se faisait un peu plus fort sur le toit de cet immeuble où ils se trouvaient. Malgré sa panique, Théo ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Bob était magnifique à cet instant avec ses bras levés pour laisser le vent jouer dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements, petite silhouette perdue entre les étoiles du ciel et de la terre. Il savait bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était même plus du désespoir à ce stade. Ses crises aussi soudaines qu'insensées n'étaient plus supportables depuis longtemps. Il avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses pour rester indemne. Théo les avait vues, ces innombrables cicatrices sur ses bras, ses jambes et ses hanches. Il avait sûrement raison en disant que c'était trop tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir comme ça.

Il n'osait pas le toucher, le ramener de force vers lui n'arrangerait rien. C'étaient ses mots qui importaient. Théo n'avait jamais su les utiliser correctement. C'était sa dernière chance d'y parvenir.

– Bob...

– Arrête, c'est fini je te dis. Je te remercie, Théo, pour tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu ressens pour moi. J'aimerais que ce soit suffisant mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis déjà trop loin de toi. J'existe plus depuis longtemps.

 _Pourtant t'es beau, comme une comète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Et quand bien même_

 _Y aurait que moi_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

 _Parce que t'es beau_

 _Comme une planète_

 _Je t'ai dans la peau, je t'ai dans la tête_

 _Je te le répéterai_

 _Tant qu'il faudra_

 _Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça_

– Ecoute-moi, une dernière fois et après... après tu fais comme tu veux. Je comprends que tu sois à bout. Mais je sais que tu as encore assez de force pour te battre, si tu me permets de rester à tes côtés. T'es pas fou, Bob, t'es pas mauvais non plus. T'es juste brisé.

Il fit une pause. Devant lui, Balthazar ne bougeait plus, ne montrait aucune réaction.

– Je veux t'aider, je suis sûr que je peux. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. Alors... C'est à toi que le choix revient. Je suis là, tu vois. Tout près de toi, les bras grand ouverts. Que tu choisisses un côté ou l'autre, je suis prêt à te rattraper quoi qu'il arrive. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Ou alors une fois de plus j'en ai pas été capable ? Peu importe, je te le dis maintenant. Si tu tombes je suis là pour te rattraper. Ça vaut au sens moral comme physique... Bob je te jure que si tu décides de te jeter de ce putain de toit je saute avec toi !

 _Et puis tu feras quoi, cané, dis-moi?_

 _T'auras l'air fin_

 _Ça sert à quoi, caner, dis-moi?_

 _Ça sert à rien_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Balthazar, le premier sourire sincère depuis bien longtemps. Son visage était toujours noyé de larmes salées, mais son sourire suffisait à l'illuminer. Il l'avait sa solution, finalement.

Il se laissa tomber en avant.

.

.

* * *

 _Pour la petite histoire, sachez que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi la fin. Je voulais faire un happy end mais plus j'écrivais plus j'hésitais alors j'ai fait un sondage sans dire quel choix donnait quelle fin. Alors ceux qui ont voté vous assumez ? x) *s'enfuit avant de se faire taper par Sun*_

 _Bon je ferai peut-être une fin alternative, je sais pas. En attendant une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Câlins et cœurs sur vous, à bientôt :3_


	5. Vertige - Thélthazar

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit !_

 _Cette fois on revient au Thélthazar (est-ce utile de dire pour qui je l'ai écrit ?) avec un petit OS très fluffy, presque guimauve et avec un Théo à mon avis un pitit peu OOC._

 _A la base ça devait être un de mes petits textes habituels écrits en trente minutes et postés en capture d'écran sur Twitter. Et puis les mots n'ont pas voulu s'arrêter et j'ai fini par passer deux heures dessus u.u_

 _Voilà donc sur une idée de Sunwings (je l'ai dit quand même aha): "Théo et Bob dans une montgolfière"_

 _Bonne lecture~_

Disclaimer (il serait temps): Aventures ne m'appartient pas, Théo et Bob sont la propriété de Fred et Bob et je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits. Ah et toute reproduction partielle ou complète est interdite aussi.

* * *

.

.

Dès l'instant où il avait accepté, Théo avait su qu'il allait passer le pire moment de sa vie. Et à présent il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait qu'avancer dans cette espèce de champ où s'activaient quelques personnes, en essayant de paraître aussi assuré que d'habitude tandis que Balthazar sautillait à côté de lui en le tirant par la main. A l'occasion de leurs trois ans de relation, son petit-ami avait décidé de marquer le coup en leur organisant une sortie en montgolfière. Une très bonne idée à première vue, très romantique probablement. Et il aurait été très heureux en d'autres circonstances. Mais voilà, il y avait une chose, une seule chose, qu'il avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment, à garder secrète de Bob pendant ces trois années. Théo, cet homme grand, musclé et si sûr de lui, avait le vertige. C'était sa seule véritable peur. Mais quand Balthazar lui avait annoncé sa surprise, des étoiles plein les yeux, sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir, Théo n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. Aussi par fierté sans doute.

Le couple venait donc d'arriver devant l'immense ballon coloré qui allait les transporter, déjà prêt à décoller. Un homme allait les accompagner bien sûr, et il leur expliqua les détails du vol prévu, que Théo n'écouta absolument pas, concentré qu'il était à ne pas flancher devant son amant. Il serra les dents au moment où ils entrèrent dans la nacelle. Bob était surexcité, regardait partout autour de lui avant, posait de nombreuses questions à leur accompagnateur tandis que Théo ne bougeait plus, les mains crispées sur le bord en essayant de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son petit ami sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose car il vint se coller à lui et poser ses mains sur les siennes en lui offrant son plus beau sourire ce qui réussit à le calmer légèrement. Tout se passerait bien tant qu'il l'avait à ses côtés. Aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Le feu s'alluma dans le ballon, la corde qui les retenait au sol fut décrochée et ils commencèrent à s'élever. Arrivé à à peine une dizaine de mètres, Théo sentit sa tête lui tourner. Non. Non, ça n'irait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Fermant les yeux, il tomba à genoux, ne supportant plus la vue du sol qui s'éloignait. Balthazar s'accroupit aussitôt à ses côtés, affolé par son soudain malaise.

\- Trop haut... On est... trop haut.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas tout de suite, comprenant, non sans une certaine surprise ce qui lui arrivait. Il passa une main dans son dos, frotta son bras pour essayer de le rassurer comme il pouvait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On aurait pu trouver autre chose tu sais. Je vais demander à redescendre.

Mais Théo secoua la tête, tout en gardant les yeux fermement clos. Il avait encore tout gâché avec sa fierté à la con, mais il ne voulait pas redescendre maintenant, cette sortie faisait tant plaisir à Bob.

\- Non ça va... ça va aller.

Bob eut un léger sourire face à sa réaction. Même à genoux, la respiration hachée, les poings si serrés que ses doigts étaient devenus blancs et des sueurs froides coulant le long de sa nuque et de ses tempes, cet homme était toujours aussi obstiné... C'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme après tout. Il eut soudain une idée pour l'aider à supporter le voyage. Il s'adressa doucement à lui, en caressant toujours son dos.

\- Comme tu veux. Alors n'ouvre pas les yeux, fais le vide et essaie de respirer profondément. C'est bien Théo, continue comme ça.

Tandis qu'il l'aidait à calmer son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire, il passa lentement le long de ses bras jusqu'à prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour en desserrer les doigts. Alors que Théo était à peu près calmé, Bob fit passer autour de sa taille les bras de son compagnon qui se refermèrent pour s'y accrocher désespérément. Il mit ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux pour enfouir la tête de son amant dans son cou.

\- On va se relever maintenant, reste comme ça, garde les yeux fermés d'accord ?

Il commença à tirer doucement le corps de Théo vers le haut et soutint son poids jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à tenir debout sans aide.

\- Voilà, tu vois c'était facile. Maintenant concentre-toi sur toutes tes sensations, sauf la vue. Tu ne vois rien, on n'est pas haut, la hauteur n'existe même plus, on est simplement là, ici, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

Les bras de Théo étaient encore fermement accrochés à lui, mais Balthazar sentit le corps collé contre son dos se détendre peu à peu tandis que lui faisait face au vide. La voix de Théo lui parvint étouffée, encore un peu hésitante, depuis son épaule.

\- J'entends ta voix, et le truc qui souffle dans le ballon... Et il y a un oiseau qui vient de passer.

\- C'est bien, lui répondit Bob. Et qu'est-ce que tu sens maintenant ? Sur ta peau.

Théo prit un peu de temps avant de répondre, pour se rendre compte de ces sensations. Son angoisse avait presque disparu, il la sentait toujours au fond, il savait qu'ils étaient en altitude, mais il ne voyait plus le sol si loin de lui, il ne l'imaginait plus non plus. Plus rien n'existait à part les sons, les sensations et ce corps dont il connaissait chaque parcelle lové entre ses bras.

\- Je sens tes cheveux contre une de mes joues, du vent contre l'autre, le tissude ta chemise. Tu as une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre qui essaie de chatouiller mon ventre. Arrête ça d'ailleurs.

Bob eut un petit rire en entendant sa protestation. Il avait réussi à rassurer presque complètement son amant qui reprenait même son assurance habituelle. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et sentit ses lèvres embrasser sa nuque.

\- Merci Bob.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien pour le couple, Bob appréciant la vue avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait en veillant à ne pas donner trop de détails. Théo l'enlaçait toujours et profitait autant que lui, débarrassé en bonne partie de son vertige. Il réussit même à lever la tête pour ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes pour regarder autour et au-dessus de lui. Tout allait bien finalement. Parce qu'il était avec Balthazar.

Lorsque le ballon atterrit finalement, Théo ne put néanmoins cacher son soulagement en sortant rapidement de la nacelle pour retrouver le sol qui lui avait tant manqué. Son petit ami le suivit en souriant mais il semblait un peu ailleurs. L'expérience lui avait bien sûr énormément plu, mais il aurait aimé savoir que son amant ne supportait pas l'altitude et il s'en voulait un peu de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué et de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Mais Théo se retourna soudain vers lui, et Bob fut surpris de le voir avec un sourire, si rare de sa part, aux lèvres.

\- C'était pas mal mais il faudra recommencer un jour, j'ai pas assez profité de la vue. Mais bon, pour l'année prochaine c'est moi qui choisirais ce qu'on fait.

.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà~_

 _Il y a pas mal de trucs qui changent dans mon écriture en ce moment, je ne suis pas sûre que ça se voit beaucoup ici puisque c'est un texte auquel je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais rien que le fait qu'il fasse plus de mille mots au lieu des quatre-cents prévus est déjà un gros changement._

 _Bref une petite review si ça vous a plu et à bientôt :3_


	6. Pour une pomme - Shinoch

_Bonjour~_

 _Oui je me fais rare par ici en ce moment j'en suis désolée, grooooos manque de motivation malgré l'inspiration ça arrive. Bref je suis là et pour faire pardonner mon absence je reviens avec un gros OS sur lequel j'ai travaillé looooongtemps._

 _Demandé par Emeraude-san, c'est un nouveau Shinoch et une nouvelle danse ! Voyez ça comme une suite au premier si vous voulez, ce que Enoch ne faisait qu'imaginer devient réalité. Pour la musique vous pouvez reprendre_ Waltzes for the Soul _ou bien aller visiter la chaîne d'_ Artem Yegorov.

 _Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne année aussi car ça m'étonnerait que je reposte quelque chose avant._

Disclaimer: _Aventures ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits tout ça tout ça._

* * *

.

.

La fête battait déjà son plein dans l'immense salle du château lorsqu'Enoch fit son apparition. Il fut légèrement déçu de n'être que peu remarqué par la foule malgré ses habits voyants et sa prestance habituelle, mais après tout, il était ici à l'insu des gardes et était censé se faire discret. S'ils savaient qu'un puissant diable s'était invité malgré eux au plus grand bal de tout le Cratère ! Cependant, malgré sa nature, Enoch appréciait beaucoup tous ces rassemblements et ces mondanités dont les humains avaient l'habitude et il aimait y participer autant qu'il le pouvait, que ce soit pour y danser ou pour séduire la gent féminine, voire masculine, il aimait s'amuser et n'était pas très regardant dès l'instant où quelqu'un savait éveiller son intérêt. Et quelqu'un avait justement su l'éveiller.  
Enoch commença à avancer dans la grande salle de bal, tout en observant la foule joyeuse qui se pressait autour de lui. Un orchestre composé de violons, de cordes et de flûtes jouait une musique entraînante qui emplissait la pièce. Il se frayait tranquillement un passage à travers les longues robes à volants, les sourires et les serveurs lui présentant diverses coupes de différents alcools lorsque des éclats de rire familiers attirèrent son attention, un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il repéra Balthazar, tout vêtu de rouge et de bijoux d'argent étincelants, en train de parler et d'adresser des sourires charmeurs à une jolie jeune femme. Il irait le voir un peu plus tard. Il était venu ici après avoir appris qu'il y trouverait son fils et ses amis mais il comptait profiter un peu avant de créer un scandale. Il remarqua le maître nain, un peu plus loin qui discutait lui aussi, plus calmement avec un groupe de personnes. Il ne voyait le paladin nulle part néanmoins. Celui-ci avait déjà dû réussir à s'éclipser de la fête. Dommage, pensa Enoch, il aurait bien joué un peu avec lui. Au risque de détruire l'endroit. Mais le membre du groupe qui l'intéressait le plus était Shinddah Kory, qu'il ne parvint à trouver qu'après de longues minutes durant lesquelles il crut qu'il avait lui aussi trouvé un moyen de s'échapper.

Toutefois ses yeux finirent enfin par trouver le demi-élémentaire, à l'écart de la foule, dans un coin plus calme de la salle. Il mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître tout à fait, et l'étonnement le fit sourire. Shin avait abandonné sa tenue de rôdeur habituelle, probablement contre son gré, y compris son masque et sa capuche auxquels il tenait tant.

A la place, il arborait une magnifique veste bleue roi taillée dans un tissu épais, légèrement cintrée, dont le col, les manches et la boutonnière étaient brodés de fil argenté et l'arrière, plus long et évasé, retombait souplement derrière ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire tourner les boutons d'argent et de tirer d'un geste nerveux sur les ourlets doublés de noir qui arrêtaient les manches à la moitié des avant-bras pour laisser doucement voleter autour de ses poignets nus le tissu léger, peut-être de la soie, d'une fine chemise blanche. Enoch baissa un peu les yeux pour continuer à le détailler. Un pantalon taille haute de couleur crème, décoré des même boutons argentés qui ornaient la veste, soulignait sa silhouette élancée et disparaissait dans de hautes bottes en cuir souple, un peu trop larges à en juger par les plis formés au niveau de ses chevilles, sans doute trouvées et achetées à la va-vite, mais qui ne retiraient rien à la grâce du rôdeur. Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Enoch, au point de ne pouvoir s'en détacher, ce fut le visage de Shinddah. Il avait déjà remarqué, en s'empêchant de s'y attarder, qu'il s'était débarrassé de ce masque et de cette capuche qui dissimulaient ce corps que le demi-élémentaire détestait tant, qui dissimulaient... tant de beauté en vérité. Sa peau et ses yeux pâles semblaient presque briller sous la lumière dorée des hauts lustres de la salle, offraient un contraste marquant avec le noir de ses cheveux. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs été rassemblés en une longue tresse retombant dans son dos et nouée à la fin d'un morceau de ruban bleu. Le diable eut un sourire en imaginant que c'était probablement son fils qui avait insisté pour donner à Shin une apparence adaptée à ce genre d'événement et qu'il avait sûrement dû se débattre un long moment avant de céder.

Le demi-élémentaire ne bougeait toujours pas, préférant rester le plus loin possible de la foule et de toute discussion, mais Enoch remarqua son regard qui s'attardait régulièrement à un endroit en particulier. Les grandes tables du buffet, recouvertes de toutes sortes de nourriture, de boissons et surtout de corbeilles remplies de pommes arborant des couleurs rouges, jaunes et vertes brillantes. Il connaissait le faible que Shin avait pour ces fruits, et son sourire s'élargit en comprenant qu'il n'osait pas aller en chercher à cause du monde qui se trouvait autour. Une idée lui vint lorsque la musique produite par l'orchestre se fit plus lente, et il commença à s'approcher des tables sans quitter des yeux l'archer qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Au moment où il fut arrivé près des fruits tant convoités, Shin, qui balayait une nouvelle fois la salle du regard, le repéra finalement. Il put apprécier l'expression de surprise qui se lut sur ses traits, ainsi que le geste réflexe et habitué du demi-élémentaire cherchant d'une main le masque qui aurait dû se trouver à son cou pour, à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait le besoin, soustraire aux yeux du monde le visage qu'il pensait si particulier. Alors qu'il le voyait esquisser quelques pas en cherchant ses compagnons, Enoch récupéra l'une des pommes du plat, la plus belle à son sens, à la peau lisse et d'un rouge sombre, profond, avant de se diriger rapidement vers lui. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'était arrêté après quelques mètres, hésitant à traverser un large groupe de personnes. Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais se ravisa, sachant qu'il le ferait sursauter, et, à la place, se racla la gorge pour trahir sa présence.

\- Vous profitez de la soirée Shinddha ?

L'archer fit volte-face, entraînant dans son mouvement son ample veste et sa longue tresse. Enoch se laissa malgré lui troubler un court instant par les iris d'un bleu glacial qui se posèrent sur lui. Shin ne dit rien, fixant le démon d'un regard se voulant dur, mais sa main tirant toujours sur son col, le froissant légèrement, trahissait sa nervosité.

\- Je ne viens pas causer le moindre problème, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, assez fier néanmoins de l'effet qu'il causait chez le demi-élémentaire, Seulement m'amuser un peu, comme tout le monde.

\- Votre façon de vous amuser cause généralement des problèmes.

\- Si Monsieur de Silverberg était là, probablement. Mais en réalité, sachez que, tout comme mon fils, j'apprécie considérablement ce genre d'événements et, plus particulièrement...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et sortit lentement sa main droite qu'il avait jusqu'ici dissimulé dans son dos, révélant à Shin la pomme rouge bordeaux reposant dans sa paume.

L'archer surpris se détendit imperceptiblement, sa main cessa de tirer sur son col et un éclat d'envie passa dans ses yeux à la vue du fruit qu'il n'avait pas osé aller chercher lui-même. Son regard revint à Enoch qui souriait largement, l'invitant d'un geste à prendre la pomme. Après un instant de réflexion, Shin approcha une main hésitante ; mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de la toucher, la main se retira d'un coup, emportant avec elle la pomme hors de portée du demi-élémentaire. Celui-ci se remit sur ses gardes et fit un pas en arrière.

\- J'ai une condition avant cela.

Bien sûr, il était un démon après tout, il ne pouvait pas donner la moindre chose sans rien recevoir en échange. Shin pensa qu'il allait le regretter et qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller prendre une pomme par lui-même, mais il était malgré lui curieux, et cela ne coûtait rien d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, il pourrait toujours refuser.

\- Laquelle ?

Les yeux dorés d'Enoch se mirent à briller de malice et d'impatience.

\- Une danse.

Une... danse ? Shin jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, en direction de l'orchestre et du grand espace dégagé où se mouvaient robes et costumes au rythme de la musique. La confusion, l'étonnement, avaient soudain adouci ses traits auparavant durcis par la méfiance - il était étonnamment expressif dépourvu de son masque -, avait-il bien entendu ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, et c'était peut-être le cas, Enoch reprit:

\- La prochaine se dansera également en couple. Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous m'offrez une danse, je vous offre une pomme.

Shin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le mot couple avait teinté ses joues d'une légère couleur rosée, mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas en quoi une danse pourrait faire partie d'un plan du démon et causer des problèmes ou la destruction du monde. Derrière lui, la musique faiblissait, le rythme ralentissait. Les danseurs s'écartaient, certains restaient à leur place pour attendre le prochain morceau, d'autres se saluaient avant de partir en quête d'un rafraîchissement ou d'un nouveau partenaire.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, répondit-il finalement.

A sa voix désormais dénuée de méfiance, Enoch sut qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée d'apprendre et comprit qu'il avait gagné.

\- Ce n'est pas bien difficile vous verrez, et bien entendu je mènerai de toute façon. Alors...

Il fit une pause, se dressa bien droit, le bras tenant toujours la pomme replié dans son dos, avant de s'incliner légèrement en avant, le regard baissé, et de tendre sa main gauche, paume vers le ciel, au demi-élémentaire.

\- Shinddha Kory, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Quelques secondes d'hésitation passèrent, puis Enoch sentit des doigts fins et froids se poser, sur les siens, les effleurer à peine. Il referma aussitôt sa prise, de peur que ces doigts ne lui échappent au dernier moment, et se redressa pour entraîner Shin avec lui, attirant son bras près de son corps pour passer plus facilement à travers la foule. Ils arrivèrent au milieu des autres danseurs, couples de toutes sortes, placés en deux lignes distinctes, et Enoch positionna Shin au bout de l'une d'elle, face à lui.

\- Au début, il vous suffit de suivre les autres, il n'y a pas de pas à proprement parler, contentez-vous de bouger en même temps et dans la même direction. Et gardez vos yeux sur moi, ajouta-t-il en fixant ses iris dorées droit dans le regard de Shin.

Il le fit se redresser, plaça ses bras le long de son corps, glissant ses mains sur le tissu en attardant le contact bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Le demi-élémentaire ne sembla pas y faire attention, déjà concentré sur la tâche qui l'attendait mais lorsqu'Enoch le lâcha pour reculer de quelques pas afin de rejoindre sa propre ligne, la nervosité le gagna de nouveau aussitôt. Cela le dérangeait de l'avouer, mais au milieu de tout ce monde, sans savoir quoi faire, le diable était le seul à qui il pouvait se raccrocher.

La musique commença, le mouvement et le début de son calvaire avec. Il ne bougea pas dès la première note, ne sachant dans quelle direction aller, et se fit bousculer par son voisin, un homme en veste de velours verte qui devait faire deux fois sa largeur, avant de marcher sur le bord de la robe à volants de sa voisine. Il s'empressa de marmonner une excuse en essayant de se reprendre mais ne reçut aucune réponse, aucun regard, n'avait probablement même pas été entendu par dessus les notes de musique, le bruit des chaussures à talons et des froissements de vêtements, les bavardages et les rires tout autour de lui, qui le submergeaient. Le mouvement continuait et il tentait en vain de s'y conformer. Un pas à droite, un demi-tour, en retard, puis un pas à gauche, non deux en avant. Ses gestes étaient fébriles, hésitants, précipités, il n'arrivait pas à s'adapter au rythme pourtant calme de la musique, qu'il entendait à peine au milieu de sa panique. Il jetait des regards de tous côtés pour essayer de comprendre et imiter ses voisins mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, comment avait-il seulement pu penser qu'il pouvait y arriver ? Le démon avait dû lui faire quelque chose, simplement aller chercher sa maudite pomme lui aurait valu bien moins de souffrances. Il devait sortir d'ici, tous ces gens, à son goût bien trop proches de lui l'étouffaient. Il ne pouvait pas rester, peu importe à quel point il le voulait, et à bien y réfléchir il ne le voulait sans doute pas tant que ça, tant pis pour... Enoch. Dans son agitation, le regard de Shin tomba à nouveau sur les yeux ambrés d'Enoch. Il voulut lui adresser un vague signe d'excuse avant de se retirer, mais l'expression qu'il vit l'en empêcha. La lueur dans ses yeux, le sourire fin dévoilant à peine ses dents, creusant tout juste ses joues. Contrairement à Shin, lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que les premières notes avaient retenti quelques minutes auparavant -quelques heures selon le demi-élémentaire. Et il se moquait de lui. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir se ridiculiser ici, devant tout ce monde, devant un démon, le père d'un de ses amis, potentiellement un ennemi, à qui cette tenue orange et or seyait parfaitement bien, manipulateur, charmeur et qui leur avait causé des problèmes tant de fois dont, entre autres, la presque destruction du monde ? Tout ça pour une pomme. Qu'il venait justement d'amener près de son visage pour faire mine de la croquer. Très bien. Shin inspira profondément. Son spectacle devait certes être affligeant mais il ne pouvait laisser Enoch rire de lui ainsi. Et lui voler la pomme qu'il lui avait promise. Il allait lui prouver qu'il était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette danse ridicule !

Gardant ses yeux fixés sur Enoch, il se força à se calmer pour se reconcentrer sur la musique et ses gestes et se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà commencé, inconsciemment, à imiter les mouvements du démon face à lui. Peu à peu il fit abstraction des gens autour de lui, ne pouvant se détacher d'Enoch. Celui-ci se mouvait avec grâce et aisance, aucun de ses pas n'était superflu ni ne pouvait gêner les autres. Cela lui semblait si facile que Shin finit par se laisser emporter, reproduisant les mêmes gestes, le même rythme, oubliant totalement la foule autour de lui, n'entendant plus que la musique lente produite par les instruments à cordes, ne voyant plus que ces deux yeux dorés, brillants, captivants.

Deux pas en avant, glissant sur le sol en une sorte de vague, un demi-tour vers la droite, un pas à gauche, une pause, leurs épaules se touchaient presque, deux pas à droite, pour s'éloigner à nouveau, puis se faire face, replonger dans ses yeux, et recommencer.

Alors que Shin commençait à prendre de l'assurance, Enoch lui adressa un sourire, plus doux qu'avant, et tendit les mains vers lui en avançant, tout comme chacun des autres danseurs. Il fit de même avec une légère hésitation, jusqu'à sentir les doigts, presque brûlants, parsemées de bagues d'Enoch. Enfin. Enfin ? Il était soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau se rapprocher du diable, même si ce sentiment le troublait au plus haut point. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus longtemps cependant. Les pas reprenaient. Plus ou moins les mêmes qu'avant, réguliers. Les deux partenaires se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient, s'attiraient, se repoussaient, se retenaient, parfois du bout des doigts, encore et encore, et tournaient, ensemble, et enfin... Enfin les corps se collèrent, l'un contre l'autre, s'arrêtèrent un instant, les yeux de glace à quelques centimètres seulement des perles d'or et du sourire confiant d'Enoch.

\- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas me quitter des yeux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Taisez-vous, rétorqua Shin, déjà désireux d'oublier sa piètre tentative quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il ne reçut qu'un rire bref de la part du démon.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux vous faire ce plaisir. Pour la seconde partie de votre leçon de danse, il va falloir compter.

Sans le laisser poser de questions, Enoch guida l'une des mains de Shin pour la poser sur son épaule avant de glisser le long de son bras pour faire arriver sa propre main dans son dos, juste sous son omoplate rendue saillante par toutes ces années d'archerie, malgré le tissu épais. Il leva son autre main en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son partenaire pour tendre leurs bras à hauteur d'épaule. Les autres danseurs avaient déjà commencé à tourner autour d'eux mais il prit son temps, n'y fit pas même attention, et continua à apprendre à Shin la posture à adopter, faisant glisser lentement ses pieds au sol pour les positionner correctement.

\- Laissez-moi vous guider, encore une fois, suivez mes pas. Votre pied doit toujours avancer de façon à rester entre les miens, comme ça, bien. Êtes-vous prêt ?

Shin haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas prêt et l'idée de s'enfuir d'ici lui paraissait toujours très attrayante. Mais qu'il soit prêt ou pas, cela ne ferait pas changer d'avis un démon.

L'instant que semblait attendre Enoch arriva, il commença à entraîner le demi-élémentaire en avant et à compter les pas.

\- Un, deux, trois... Non le pied droit en premier, un, deux, ne regardez pas vers le sol, Shinddha, seuls les yeux de votre partenaire, et il s'agit de moi, comptent. Un... deux, trois... Et un tour...

Il continua à compter ainsi, ponctuant leurs pas de remarques diverses, corrigeant la position de Shin au fur et à mesure, l'empêchant de regarder ailleurs. Petit à petit, ses gestes maladroits et hésitants se firent plus fluides, il se laissa emporter par cette voix grave, envoûtante, comptant inlassablement, jusqu'à ne plus entendre qu'elle. Les deux danseurs glissaient ensemble, au même rythme, et plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. En quelques tours sur eux-mêmes, Shin réussit à se coordonner parfaitement avec Enoch. Il se mit à compter avec lui, à voix haute, allant même jusqu'à l'entraîner de lui-même pour tourner, et tourner encore. Il ne sentait plus que la chaleur du corps si proche du sien, la main qui maintenait son dos fermement, la sienne agrippée à l'épaule du démon, leurs doigts entrelacés. Depuis quand son corps gelé ne s'était pas réchauffé ainsi ? Il ne voulait plus que cette sensation le quitte, il ne savait pas qu'elle lui aurait tant manqué.

Et ils continuaient à tourner, ensemble, au rythme de leurs voix qui se complétaient, à avancer, reculer, sans jamais s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sans jamais desserrer leurs mains l'une de l'autre. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui les entourait, Enoch lui-même s'était laissé entraîner, hypnotiser par son partenaire, lui qui n'avait voulu, au début, que s'amuser avec lui (ou de lui). Ils ne voyaient plus que les yeux couleur de glace et d'or, les vestes orange et bleue voler autour d'eux alors qu'ils accéléraient leurs pas, les cheveux bruns et lâches essayant de s'emmêler à la tresse ébène, les rougeurs légères sur leurs joues. Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance à cet instant.

Shin continuait à compter et, alors qu'ils glissaient, tournaient, volaient presque, il se perdit dans ses pensées, et dans le regard d'Enoch, esquissa sans s'en rendre compte un sourire, fin, doux, quelque peu absent. Surpris, Enoch dut se retenir de parler, il devait continuer à compter, ne pas briser leur rythme. Il lui rendit le même sourire au bout de quelques secondes, gravant cette vision dans ses souvenirs. Il espérait qu'un jour, le demi-élémentaire se sentirait capable d'abandonner définitivement son masque inutile, assumerait son visage, la beauté de ses traits.

A leur grand regret, ce moment, aussi magique qu'il fût, ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. La danse ralentissait, la musique se faisait de nouveau entendre par-dessus leurs voix, les autres couples réapparaissaient autour d'eux. Enoch et Shin revenaient doucement à leurs sens, essayant de repousser l'instant autant que possible. Ils commençaient les derniers tours, ils le savaient, bientôt ils devraient se séparer.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'arrêter, qu'ils avaient fini de compter, se contentaient de se balancer lentement d'une jambe sur l'autre, Shin se souvint soudain de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire tout cela, et qui semblait avoir étrangement disparu des mains d'Enoch sitôt que leurs mains s'étaient rejointes.

\- Où est passée la pomme ?

Enoch lui offrit un sourire, de nouveau confiant et malicieux avant de lui répondre de sa voix redevenue presque hautaine:

\- Cachée. Voudriez-vous la chercher ?

Shin faillit s'étouffer en comprenant les insinuations, mettant par cette occasion un terme à la sorte de transe qu'ils avaient partagée, et détourna le regard, les joues écarlates. Pour croiser un autre regard, marron cette fois-ci. Les yeux de Balthazar s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que lui s'étouffait réellement avec sa boisson après avoir vu son ami dans les bras de son propre père. Shin soupira. Il allait devoir s'expliquer un long moment.

Enfin, la musique s'arrêta. A contrecœur, Shin dut se séparer d'Enoch, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le saluer, comme les autres danseurs, le démon reprit sa main et le guida aussitôt hors de la piste, à travers la foule, jusqu'à une grande porte vitrée ouverte sur un balcon. Il avait pensé que Shin aurait besoin d'air pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, face à Shin, se pencha lentement et attira sa main pour l'embrasser, puis avant de se redresser, posa dans sa paume la pomme rouge qui lui avait été promise.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, très cher Shinddha.

Les joues brûlantes, décontenancé, Shin ne put que le regarder s'éloigner, non sans avoir obtenu un dernier sourire. Il finit par se reprendre pour faire quelques pas à l'extérieur, un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et amena enfin le fruit, qu'il ne désirait peut-être plus tant que ça à présent, à sa bouche. Surpris, il la retira avant même d'en avoir pris une bouchée, et la regarda de plus près dans l'obscurité du balcon, éclairé uniquement par la lune et les lumières de la salle. Il en manquait déjà un morceau. Enoch l'avait croquée avant de la lui donner ! Il ne put retenir un sourire avant de croquer à son tour.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de savourer sa récompense à son avis bien méritée, le demi-élémentaire retourna dans la salle. Il se glissa sans hésiter dans la foule, se faufila jusqu'aux tables qu'il n'avait pas osé approcher plus tôt, et récupéra une pomme tout aussi rouge que la précédente. Il balaya la salle du regard, repéra Bob qui semblait chercher quelqu'un, probablement lui, finit par retrouver la silhouette désormais familière d'Enoch et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Dos à lui, le diable discutait avec quelqu'un. Shin hésita un instant mais se força à poser une main sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Avant même de remarquer l'étonnement sur son visage, Shin s'éclaircit la gorge, plaça le bras tenant la pomme dans son dos et s'inclina légèrement en avant, l'autre main tendue paume vers le ciel.

\- Enoch Lennon, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

.

.

* * *

 _J'aime les fins en miroir, je pense qu'on finit par le comprendre x)_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, pour ma part j'en suis assez fière même si, je l'ai déjà dit, passer autant de temps sur un texte me fait douter de tout. Mais mon style a pas mal évolué malgré mon absence, en mieux je pense et j'espère._

 _Donc une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé et puis on se retrouve bientôt ?_

 _Câlins, cookies comme d'habitude bisous~_


	7. Le langage des fleurs - Braggière

_Bonjour~_

 _Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté ici, et dans le fandom en général mais me revoilà ! Et avec du Braggière ! Ce n'est pas un OS qu'on m'a demandé mais je préfère le mettre ici car le scénario n'est pas de moi, il a en effet été proposé par le soyeux créateur de ce ship qu'est Rainflicker._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris un one-shot complet sur ce ship et c'est du tout fluff, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer: Aventures ne m'appartient pas, le scénario, Bragg et l'Homme à la rapière qu'on appelle Camille non plus, seuls les mots sont à moi donc ce serait gentils de ne pas me les prendre, et je ne gagne rien d'autre que votre amour pour mes écrits._

* * *

.

.

Camille claqua la porte de l'immeuble en sortant, un peu trop fort comme d'habitude, poussa un bref soupir qui forma un nuage de vapeur et commença à marcher d'un pas vif en resserrant son long manteau autour de lui. Au bout de quelques mètres à peine il ralentit, son regard irrésistiblement attiré par les soudaines couleurs venues illuminer le sombre matin d'hiver. Camille jeta un œil à sa montre et sourit. Il avait un peu de temps. Il s'arrêta et observa la petite boutique de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était encore tôt et les rues étaient désertes mais l'auvent de bois peint en lavande était déjà relevé au dessus de la devanture de la même couleur. Le verre des vitrines était et de la porte était irrégulier mais laissait passer une faible lumière rosée et diverses silhouettes déformées aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Camille sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, gardant la flamme de son briquet allumée quelques secondes de plus pour réchauffer ses mains. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait emménagé dans cette rue, et presque autant de temps qu'il avait pris l'habitude, à moins d'être en retard, de s'arrêter ici, devant la petite boutique de fleurs sobrement nommée par des lettres blanches: Bragg.

Alors qu'il laissait lentement, par intermittence, une traînée de fumée blanche passer la barrière de ses lèvres, le son d'un carillon retentit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et il apparut. De dos d'abord, ses cheveux d'un noir profond tombant sur ses épaules, sa taille soulignée par le nœud du tablier, toujours du même violet, attaché autour. Il marchait à reculons pour traîner, avec une facilité qui reflétait l'habitude, un lourd pot en terre contenant un arbuste dont les branches aux épines vert vif portaient quelques décorations en bois et tissus aux couleurs pastel. Noël approchait après tout.

Camille l'observa encore un moment depuis l'autre côté de la rue pavée de gris alors qu'il faisait des aller-retours entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur du magasin, ramenait des jacinthes bleues, roses, parfois encore closes, plaçait devant la vitrine dans un ordre étudié des pensées où se mêlaient des rouges et oranges flamboyants, des iris à l'indigo sombre, des chrysanthèmes d'un jaune ou d'un rose éclatants, des hellébores rose pâle... Il effectuait cette routine chaque matin, avec toujours des plantes et des couleurs différentes, se préparait très tôt à accueillir le premier passant qui serait attiré par le contraste que la boutique offrait avec le reste du matin morne.

Et d'après ses mains rougies, Camille se doutait qu'il était déjà là depuis encore plus tôt, à arroser, tailler, soigner chacune de ses fleurs. Il se demanda, comme souvent, alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs sortait une nouvelle fois, chargé de tant de roses rouges et blanches qu'elles dissimulaient son visage, comment les bras si fins et pâles que laissaient voir les manches retroussées de la chemise trop large, qui avaient l'air si frêles pouvaient transporter autant de plantes, de pots, de caisses sans jamais sembler se fatiguer.

Perdu dans ses contemplations, il sursauta presque en prenant soudain conscience des yeux sombres qui venaient de se poser sur lui et du sourire qui lui était adressé. Sans y répondre Camille regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude. Précipitamment, avec une négligence forcée, il jeta cigarette à demi consumée au sol et l'écrasa avant de tourner les talons et repartir, se retenant de courir et se traitant d'idiot pour n'avoir pas su réagir à ce qu'il lui semblait qu'il attendait pourtant depuis le début.

Dans l'arrière-boutique éclairée par la lumière orangée du jour déclinant, Bragg terminait de composer un bouquet d'œillets blancs, jaunes et roses pour sa dernière commande de la journée, une cliente qui devait revenir le lendemain matin. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dont la mère était à l'hôpital après un accident et dont ces fleurs étaient les préférées. Bragg n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y rajouter quelques-unes de ses plus belles fleurs. Il aimait essayer de deviner les histoires qui amenaient les passants dans sa boutique, il avait beaucoup appris sur l'attitude de chaque personne, selon chaque occasion depuis qu'il avait créé son petit magasin de fleurs, mais lorsque ses clients se confiaient à lui, pour lui demander conseil ou parce qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de partager leurs émotions, il offrait toujours quelques tiges supplémentaires, comme remerciement pour avoir fait part de leurs sentiments à un inconnu, comme encouragement, comme petite contribution à la surprise de la personne qu'il aura eu l'impression de connaître, même pour quelques minutes à peine. Les histoires des fleurs étaient toujours belles. Parfois tristes, incertaines, mélancoliques, mais toujours pleines de joie, d'espoir ou de souvenirs. Bragg aimait les fleurs car elles étaient pour lui une représentation du cœur des gens, des sentiments que chaque être humain pouvait porter à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'il coupait un morceau de ruban de satin pour la touche finale, le son cristallin du carillon résonna à l'entrée et le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Je suis à vous dans une minute ! lança-t-il par habitude sans interrompre ses gestes.

Il était rare qu'il reçoive un client si peu de temps avant la fermeture. Laissant un demi-sourire planer sur son visage, il commença à imaginer les raisons potentielles de sa venue. Un cadeau de dernière minute oublié avant un rendez-vous ? Tout simplement une soudaine envie, en passant devant la vitrine, de faire plaisir à quelqu'un ? Il se dépêcha de nouer le ruban autour du bouquet et repassa rapidement dans la pièce principale pour accueillir celui ou celle qui venait d'y rentrer.

A quelques pas de la porte se tenait un homme dans un long manteau sombre regardant, sans vraiment sembler les voir, les étalages de roses devant lui. Ses doigts jouaient avec un élastique qui avait dû auparavant se trouver dans ses cheveux mi-longs et, même si Bragg ne pouvait voir son visage tourné vers le présentoir, il était clair qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Néanmoins sa posture et ses larges épaules dénotaient une habituelle assurance.

\- Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Lorsque l'homme se retourna vers lui, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu arriver, Bragg le reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'homme qu'il avait vu le matin-même, et celui d'avant et encore avant, du côté opposé de la rue. L'homme qui s'arrêtait un instant chaque matin mais ne s'était encore jamais décidé à entrer. Il fallait avouer que son apparence ne laissait pas supposer qu'il pouvait s'intéresser aux fleurs. Avec sa silhouette et sa démarche imposantes, et la légère mais bien visible cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez, il avait l'air plus apte à tenir une épée qu'un bouquet. Ce qui rendait les choses d'autant plus intrigantes. Son histoire, s'il acceptait de lui en faire part, serait sûrement agréable à écouter.

\- Je voudrais un bouquet.

Malgré son visage impassible, Bragg réussit à déceler une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix grave.

\- C'est généralement ce que veulent les personnes qui entrent chez un fleuriste, répondit Bragg en riant pour tenter de le détendre, mais enchaîna rapidement devant le manque de réaction et le regard pénétrant de l'homme: Quel genre de bouquet ?

\- J'espérais justement que vous sauriez me renseigner.

\- Bien sûr, de quelle occasion s'agit-il ?

\- Une invitation.

Quelque chose venait de changer dans son expression, une ombre de sourire s'était installée sur ses lèvres bordées d'une barbe fine et il semblait soudain avoir regagné toute sa confiance.

\- Et, hum, quel type de personne voulez-vous inviter ? demanda Bragg, quelque peu déstabilisé par son attitude.

Le sourire de l'homme se fit un peu plus franc, et il posa ses avant-bras sur le comptoir pour se pencher légèrement vers lui avant de répondre en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux:

\- C'est quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours, à vrai dire je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais j'aimerais faire connaissance... et plus.

\- Je vois. Vous voulez avouer une attirance, c'est bien ça ?

L'homme hocha la tête pour acquiescer et Bragg contourna le comptoir pour commencer à lui montrer quelles sortes de fleurs pourraient convenir, ainsi que pour briser le contact visuel, étrangement presque à contrecœur. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle personne, et savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il voyait tous les matins de loin lui créait une impression étrange. Et intrigante.

\- Vous avez une idée pour les couleurs ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Du rouge, probablement.

Bragg passa entre les étagères remplies de pots et compositions florales multicolores, suivi de près -un peu trop près- par son client. Une légère odeur de tabac froid émanait de lui mais se mêlait pourtant étonnamment bien aux effluves délicates de jasmin, de roses et d'amaryllis.

\- Des camélias pourraient convenir, elles symbolisent la perfection, l'admiration et, en rouge, l'attirance amoureuse. Cependant le rouge en général représente aussi la passion et l'engagement et risque d'avoir un message trop fort pour une première rencontre. Du rose devrait adoucir le tout en y ajoutant l'innocence, quant à la fleur à choisir en cette couleur... Pouvez-vous me décrire le caractère de cette personne ?

\- C'est une personne qui a l'air très timide et sensible, presque fragile mais qui a pourtant une force étonnante, et un enthousiasme très contagieux lorsqu'elle commence à parler de sa passion.

Bragg se sentit de nouveau décontenancé par son sourire et la description faite sans hésitation, empreints d'une surprenante douceur de la part d'un homme aux traits si durs, -et n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé ?- mais il se reconcentra sur son travail, l'entrain le regagnant rapidement à l'envie de composer un bouquet parfait.

\- Dans ce cas, des pivoines seront très bien. Ce sont mes préférées en vérité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Elles ajouteront la modestie, la sincérité et la volonté de protéger. Bien, je pense que ce sera suffisant. Ah, non j'allais oublier !

Il piocha parmi celles présentées, cinq camélias rouges, quatre pivoines roses et, au moment de revenir vers le comptoir, choisit également un hibiscus rouge. Il les déposa sur son plan de travail, alla chercher du ruban et une paire de ciseaux et commença à tailler chaque tige tout en décrivant chacune de ses actions.

\- Ce sont des fleurs qui prennent un peu de place, les pivoines en particulier, je vais faire un bouquet rond pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air trop imposant.

Il rassembla les fleurs après en avoir coupé les tiges à taille égale et attacha, en serrant bien, un premier morceau de ruban vert clair.

\- Et au milieu de tout ça, on laisse dépasser l'hibiscus pour rajouter la touche de séduction, dit-il en adressant à son client un sourire malicieux, mais surtout pour envoyer une invitation qui ne saurait être refusée.

\- J'aurais le droit de vous accuser de publicité si ça ne fonctionne pas alors, répondit l'homme avec le même sourire.

\- Vous pourrez, rit-il. Mais je suis sûr que ça fonctionnera. Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez écrire la carte tout de suite ?

Il lui tendit un carton en forme de cercle ainsi qu'un feutre à la pointe argentée et arrangea quelques détails dans les pétales de fleurs en attendant qu'il eût fini d'écrire. Il accrocha ensuite la carte et fit payer l'homme avant de lui donner le bouquet.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et j'espère que vous réussirez à l'inviter !

\- Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite.

L'homme reprit soudain l'expression sérieuse et légèrement nerveuse qu'il avait eue en entrant dans la boutique. Il lui tendit le bouquet, que Bragg reprit par réflexe, lui adressa un dernier sourire et sortit à grands pas avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Bragg resta ainsi, confus, tenant le bouquet de fleurs à bout de bras quelques secondes avant de finalement le reposer pour lire la carte, ses joues se teintant de rose alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.

 _Il paraît que vous ne pouvez pas refuser cette invitation. Venez prendre un verre avec moi ce soir. Je vous attends dehors. Camille._

Bragg posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa surprise et un rire nerveux, et son visage pâle devint aussi rouge que les camélias du bouquet. Il dut prendre plusieurs minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et, une fois ses rougeurs calmées, il se dépêcha de finir son rangement, d'enlever son tablier et d'éteindre toutes les lumières avant d'attraper son bouquet et de se précipiter à l'extérieur pour rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait, Camille.

.

.

* * *

 _Voilà~ Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'en suis fière ou pas, il y a beaucoup de dialogues et ceux qui me suivent doivent savoir à quel point je déteste ça, et même si je me suis amusée dessus, j'y ai passé bien plus de temps que je l'aurais voulu. Mais faire des recherches sur les fleurs et leur langage était très intéressant et j'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi !_


	8. Le baiser d'une sirène

_Hello~_

 _Un nouvel OS aujourd'hui, enfin ! Avec trois semaines de retard, joyeux anniversaire Ninlhinn !_

 _Voici donc un Trilek, parce que j'avais bien dit que j'en écrirai un ! Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, il s'agit d'un ship magnifique et incroyable mettant en scène Grunlek et... Triton, le père d'Ariel dans la Petite Sirène. Oui. Et on peut voir cet OS comme faisant suite à celui merveilleux de Ninlhinn, que vous vous devez d'aller lire, ainsi que toutes ses autres fanfics._

 _J'avoue être très fière de ce texte, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment, alors j'espère de tout coeur qu'il te plaira et je t'envoie tout plein de câlins et dragibus !_

 _Disclaimer: Aventures et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Triton non plus, le Trilek non plus et je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

.

.

Le regard dans le vague, Grunlek profitait des légers embruns et de l'air marin apportant à ses narines une odeur saline, assis à l'arrière de Brasier qui descendait la pente douce menant à une plage parsemée de rochers qui formaient une large crique et que devaient rejoindre les quatre aventuriers. Devant lui, Bob tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, laissant sa monture suivre les pas de Lumière en toute confiance. Le vent fort de l'océan couvrant sa voix, il devait crier pour faire entendre à ses amis – qui n'en demandaient pourtant pas tant – ses babillages toujours plus enthousiastes et émerveillés à chaque nouvelle ligne qu'il lisait :

\- Les sirènes peuvent nager jusqu'à vingt miles à l'heure ! Tu te rends compte Grunlek, c'est presque aussi rapide qu'un kraken !

Le groupe se dirigeait en effet, à la demande insistante du pyromage, vers une partie de la mer peu connue du Cratère et où, chaque année se réunissaient discrètement plusieurs groupes de sirènes ainsi que certains terrestres ayant auparavant noué des relations avec ces habitants marins et voyant là l'une des rares occasions de se retrouver, ou encore quelques curieux et passionnés, invités ou mis au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre de ce rassemblement, comme ce fut le cas pour Balthazar lors d'une soirée plutôt arrosée à l'auberge de la ville voisine. Depuis, il était intarissable au sujet des sirènes, qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu observer.

Grunlek, qui était pourtant le plus enclin à suivre ses compagnons où qu'ils souhaitaient aller, s'était cette fois-ci montré réticent à accompagner le groupe, et se contentait d'acquiescer sans vraiment écouter les paroles de son ami mage. Depuis son plongeon forcé dans l'océan où il avait miraculeusement échappé à la noyade quelques mois plus tôt, l'idée de retourner à la mer ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais surtout, il y avait ces images qui revenaient par vagues et qu'il avait presque réussi à éloigner de son esprit depuis quelque temps ; ce rêve étrange où flottaient avec grâce une barbe et de longs cheveux blancs, où scintillaient des écailles vert clair au milieu des tourbillons d'écume et de bulles d'air, ce rêve qu'il ne parvenait pas à resituer dans les brumes du manque d'oxygène ou dans son sommeil éprouvé après avoir regagné la terre ferme. Certains souvenirs lui semblaient encore à présent si réels ! Était-ce véritablement entièrement un rêve ou Grunlek devait-il sa vie à quelqu'un, l'un de ces habitants des mers, sorti de sa discrétion naturelle pour le sauver ?

\- Oh oh, écoutez ça les gars, reprit Bob d'une voix soudain plus grave et lente que ses précédentes exclamations, il paraît qu'obtenir un baiser de ces charmantes créatures permettrait de respirer sous l'eau !

\- Si une seule de ces choses m'approche, je la bute.

\- Aucune ne voudrait t'embrasser Théo. Est-ce qu'une seule chose ou personne dans ce monde voudrait bien t'embrasser, de toute façon ?

\- A part son cheval tu veux dire ? renchérit Shin avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que Bob.

\- Je vous emmerde tous les deux.

Et tandis que les plaisanteries et chamailleries continuaient entre les trois compagnons, Grunlek restait toujours silencieux à l'arrière, ses joues s'étant soudain teintées de pourpre aux souvenirs que lui avait rappelés l'information du mage à propos de ces... charmantes créatures.

…...

.

Le ciel n'était plus qu'un vaste dégradé de rouge, orange, rose et indigo que reflétait la surface mouvante de l'océan. À l'écart des clameurs de la plage, Grunlek était assis sur un rocher poli par les vents, le sel et les vagues, laissant aller ses jambes nues au gré de la marée qui l'entourait, admirant les derniers rayons flamboyants de l'astre géant qui disparaissait pour laisser place à son alter ego argentée.

La journée avait été agréable, entre baignades, repas faits de poissons grillés, discussions animées et bien sûr rencontres avec les mystérieux peuples des mers qu'ils étaient venus voir. Bob avait bombardé de questions chacune des sirènes qu'il avait vue pour enrichir ses connaissances et, en ce moment barbotant dans les eaux peu profondes du rivage, il semblait tenter, en compagnie de Shin et avec visiblement peu de succès, de confirmer la théorie du baiser auprès de quelques demoiselles aquatiques amusées. Théo préférant quant à lui la proximité des humains était parti s'installer près de l'un des grands feus dressés sur la plage et bien qu'il gardât son éternel air renfrogné, le fait qu'il eût retiré son armure prouvait qu'il n'était pas si mécontent d'être ici. Enfin, partout, sur le sable, entre les rochers ou dans les vagues déambulaient et se mêlaient créatures de la terre et des mers. Grunlek cependant restait pensif en les observant. Malgré lui il l'avait cherché toute la journée, l'homme sirène de son rêve ou souvenir. Sans le trouver. Il s'en était douté et à vrai dire, se trouvait idiot d'avoir espéré quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ce groupe de sirènes préférant rester loin des humains et des côtes ? Ou peut-être, n'avait-il tout simplement jamais existé. Sûrement n'était-il qu'un rêve, une invention de son esprit.

Pourtant, Grunlek n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. S'il admettait qu'au moins une partie n'avait été qu'un rêve, le reste devait être réel. Comment avait-il réussi à sortir de l'eau sinon, malgré les courants et un bras hors de fonctionnement ? Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, un homme sirène, Triton s'il se rappelait bien son nom, lui avait permis de respirer avant de le faire remonter à la surface. Et même si le nain n'avait pas voulu y repenser sérieusement depuis, maintenant qu'il était venu ici, il avait espéré le trouver et pouvoir le remercier.

Au loin, le soleil était presque entièrement descendu et Grunlek observait ce dernier morceau de lumière rouge orangée passer soudain à un vert éclatant qui baigna l'horizon pendant quelques infimes secondes alors qu'il finissait de disparaître complètement. Tandis que le ciel et la mer s'assombrissaient, les vagues se firent un instant plus agitées autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il finit par baisser son regard sur l'eau, il était là. Simplement là, et le cœur de Grunlek sembla rater un battement. Il était là, tel qu'il s'en souvenait : de longs cheveux nacrés se mêlant à une longue barbe à la teinte similaire, une queue recouverte d'écailles étincelant sous la douce lumière dorée d'un trident et malgré l'eau qui la dissimulait en partie, un visage quelque peu marqué par les années et durci par le poids des responsabilités mais pourtant empreint de la douceur et du calme des abysses.

\- Vous... commença Grunlek sans pouvoir finir, ne sachant que dire.

\- Bonsoir, maître nain. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver ici, ni même ailleurs à vrai dire.

Un sourire fin, à peine visible mais qui fit naître de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux, éclaira les traits du roi Triton, qui s'avança pour venir poser ses avants-bras sur la roche, aux côtés du nain.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien.

\- Grâce à vous.

La sirène balaya d'un geste les remerciements de Grunlek, et tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux à écouter les vagues et les éclats de voix éloignés, regarder les étoiles s'allumer une par une dans le ciel virant du bleu-gris au bleu-marine. Le calme et la présence de Triton apaisaient Grunlek mais, bien que le silence de l'instant fût confortable, il ne voulait pas laisser la conversation se terminer si tôt.

\- Sans indiscrétion, que faites-vous ici roi Triton ? Je crois me souvenir que votre peuple et vous préférez rester discrets et loin de la terre ?

\- A vrai dire, répondit-il alors que son expression se faisait plus mélancolique mais néanmoins mêlée de fierté, je suis venu uniquement avec mes six filles pour rendre visite à leur plus jeune sœur, qui vit désormais sur la terre. Il me semble d'ailleurs que ce sont vos amis qui discutent avec deux d'entre elles là-bas ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Grunlek avant d'ajouter après un léger rire, Ils cherchent à vérifier si la légende disant que « recevoir un baiser d'une sirène permet de respirer sous l'eau » est fondée.

Triton fronça les sourcils en regardant dans la direction de ses filles et Grunlek pensa qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire, mais rapidement ses traits s'adoucirent alors qu'il se retournait vers lui en arborant un sourire quelque peu malicieux.

\- Et vous ne leur avez pas répondu vous-même ? Vous le savez pourtant.

Le nain sentit aussitôt ses joues brûler, et la cohérence de ses pensées l'abandonner. Sa voix n'était plus que toussotements embarrassés, bégaiements et balbutiements lorsqu'il essaya de formuler une réponse :

\- Ce- C'est à dire... Je ne pensais pas- je n'étais pas sûr que... ce soit réel... De plus, mes souvenirs sont un peu flous alors-

\- Voudriez-vous que je vous aide à vous rappeler ?

Avec une rapidité telle que Grunlek eut à peine le temps de s'en apercevoir, Triton s'était rapproché de lui, juste devant lui, tout près, en s'élevant sur ses bras, laissant émerger de l'eau son torse, son abdomen et le haut de sa queue où les écailles commençaient à recouvrir progressivement la peau à partir du bassin. Ses yeux d'un bleu teinté de gris où semblaient se jouer toutes les tempêtes, tous les cyclones, ouragans, typhons, orages ayant jamais eu lieu à la surface de chaque mer et océan étaient plantés dans les siens et les empêchaient de se détourner par il ne savait quel pouvoir d'attraction, dans l'attente d'une réponse ou d'un geste. Mais Grunlek ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire ou penser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme sirène qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à se rapprocher de lui. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas pour autant et, quand leurs nez se touchèrent finalement, il ferma les yeux tandis que Triton franchissait les derniers millimètres les séparant. Le baiser fut doux, délicat, familier. A peine une caresse au goût légèrement salé qui fit se répandre des frissons à travers tout son corps, des milliers d'infimes décharges électriques, sur ses joues, le long de sa nuque, de son dos, jusqu'à chacune de ses extrémités. Alors que le contact durait et qu'il perdait toute conscience de son environnement, du bruit des vagues, des crépitements des feux, des voix au loin, de la lumière de la lune qui s'élevait tout juste au-dessus de la plage, Grunlek se sentit glisser doucement, basculer en avant, lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras, comme pour le guider dans sa descente jusqu'à ce que soudain, la fraîcheur de l'eau le submerge et lui fasse un peu reprendre ses esprits, son instinct le forçant à rompre le baiser pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de se laisser emporter sous la surface. Il descendit encore, entraîné par Triton, dont il sentait la chaleur se diffuser autour de lui malgré la densité de l'eau, qui pourtant ne semblait exercer aucune pression sur lui, et des courants produits par les vagues ainsi que sa nageoire ondulant pour continuer à s'enfoncer dans la mer et s'éloigner des rochers où la marée tentait paresseusement de les ramener.

Finalement incapable de retenir son souffle plus longtemps, Grunlek laissa échapper l'air de ses poumons, qui remonta en bulles vers la surface qu'il avait quittée puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, essaya d'inspirer... et réussit. Aussi naturellement que s'il avait eu les pieds sur terre, l'air vint emplir sa poitrine sans la moindre difficulté. Sentant des mains se glisser dans les siennes il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le visage de Triton orné d'un sourire tendre. À sa grande surprise, le sel ne brûlait pas ses yeux, et il ne voyait pas trouble comme cela aurait dû être le cas dans n'importe quel élément liquide. De plus, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et léger dans cet environnement, même son bras métallique qui l'avait si souvent ralenti ou emporté vers le fond semblait ne rien peser ici. Il s'habitua néanmoins rapidement à sensations qui, même s'il les redécouvrait, ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

Rendant l'étreinte en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du roi, Grunlek se mit à regarder autour de lui, sa nyctalopie lui permettant de distinguer quelques formes à travers les eaux noires que la lumière de la lune ne parvenait pas encore à atteindre. Bientôt cependant, une lumière dorée, magique, telle une bougie aquatique, se propagea et éclaira les alentours. Le nain reporta ses yeux sur Triton lorsqu'il recommença à se déplacer, l'emportant avec lui, encore un peu plus bas vers le sable, encore un peu plus loin vers le large. Il voulait lui montrer tout ce que pouvait receler le monde dans lequel il vivait, et Grunlek le suivit, se laissa faire, serein, fasciné, impatient, intimidé et tout simplement heureux d'être à nouveau à ses côtés.

En quelques coups de nageoire, et un peu plus de coups de jambes, les deux compagnons arrivèrent dans ce que Grunlek voyait comme une véritable forêt d'algues, de varech, de maërl, de gracilaire, parcourues par des dizaines de petits poissons filant comme des traits d'argent entre les plantes. Quelques larges roches aux bords déchirés et escarpés, formant des arches ici et là, parsemées de cavités d'où dépassaient parfois une nageoire, un tentacule ou une pince, offrant par leur irrégularité un habitat parfait pour toutes sortes de coraux plus colorés les uns que les autres, bleus, roses, oranges, plats et allongés comme des plateaux ou ronds et ébouriffés comme des buissons, des anémones, véritables fleurs marines multicolores, dont certaines abritaient de petits habitants invulnérables à leur moyen de défense et qui, à l'amusement surpris de Grunlek, se refermaient, disparaissaient lorsqu'il passait trop près pour se montrer à nouveau dès qu'il s'éloignait.

Main dans la main, les deux rois se promenèrent parmi les poissons nocturnes qui nageaient autour d'eux, certains sans s'en préoccuper, se détournant à peine pour ne pas les heurter, d'autres partant se cacher à toute vitesse dans un tourbillon de bulles pour éviter la lumière qu'émettait le trident. C'était le cas par exemple, pour les poulpes, changeant du gris sable au rouge vermillon en s'enfuyant, les calmars ou murènes immenses, qui préféraient l'obscurité des cavités pour chasser, tandis que d'autres paraissaient au contraire vouloir les faire admirer leurs couleurs, leurs bandes et points luminescents le long de leurs corps, tournant autour d'eux avant de repartir, parfois à cause d'un animal un peu plus gros essayant de donner quelques coups de dents effilées au milieu des bancs, ce qui ne manquait jamais de causer un sursaut à Grunlek.

L'endroit était magnifique, magique, c'était tout un nouveau monde inédit et incroyable qui s'offrait à lui, et il se sentait privilégié, probablement l'un des seuls hommes terrestres autorisés à pénétrer ce monde gardé si secret, accompagné par le roi de l'océan lui-même. Alors qu'ils ralentissaient près du fond pour observer les coquillages qui jonchaient le sable et les rochers et se refermaient un par un à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Grunlek tourna son regard vers Triton, voulut lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, le remercier, mais se ravisa, se contentant de lui offrir le sourire le plus beau et le plus sincère dont il était capable. Dans ce milieu où le silence était roi, il était inutile d'avoir une voix pour se comprendre, les regards, les gestes valaient tous les mots et toutes les conversations du monde. Et pendant que le roi des montagnes découvrait et admirait le monde marin, le roi des mers lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ses expressions de pur bonheur le gratifiant de tous les remerciements qu'il était possible de formuler, et bien plus.

Tous deux auraient voulu rester ici une éternité, à parcourir les fonds marins, se laisser porter par le doux courant des vagues qui rugissaient à la surface ; mais cela faisait un long moment qu'ils étaient sous l'eau, et Triton savait qu'il allait être temps d'y mettre un terme. Les effets du baiser allaient bientôt s'estomper et, même s'il mourait d'envie de les prolonger en lui en volant un autre, il savait que Grunlek était un homme appartenant à la terre, et que tôt ou tard il devrait le lui rendre. Avec un regard attristé mais néanmoins heureux d'avoir pu partager une telle soirée avec l'homme dont il était – il était obligé de se l'avouer aujourd'hui, malgré tous les principes qu'il avait une fois imposés à sa fille – tombé amoureux et qu'il n'avait jamais espéré revoir un jour, il commença à l'entraîner de nouveau vers la surface de l'eau.

Soudain le bruit revint, le vent, les vagues, la lumière des étoiles et de la lune arrivée désormais au milieu du ciel dont les reflets laiteux flottaient au gré du courant. Grunlek et Triton, se tenant toujours par la main, étaient de retour dans cet entre-deux, baignant toujours au-dessus du monde qu'ils venaient de quitter et dans celui que le nain devait rejoindre. Celui-ci regarda derrière lui, vers la côte. Les feux de joie n'étaient que de petits points brûlants au loin, ils paraissaient aussi gros que la flamme d'une allumette, et les silhouettes quant à elles étaient tout simplement indiscernables. Ils avaient nagé loin, longtemps. Ils se regardèrent, Grunlek se remettant à peine de ses émotions et Triton se préparant à lui dire au revoir, puis contemplèrent le ciel ensemble un long moment. Enfin, Triton ramena lentement, le plus lentement possible, Grunlek près du rivage et avant de repartir, déposa quelque chose au creux de sa main et lui fit refermer ses doigts dessus.

\- Pour que cette fois, vos souvenirs ne s'effacent pas.

Puis il la lâcha pour de bon, laissant à Grunlek une sensation de vide un peu froid, avant de disparaître rapidement sous les flots, la lumière dorée de son trident s'évanouissant peu à peu à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus du tout l'apercevoir, Grunlek regarda sa main, puis l'ouvrit doucement pour y voir, installée dans sa paume, une perle parfaitement ronde, d'un blanc nacré resplendissant et accrochant la moindre parcelle de lumière qui l'atteignait. Il sourit tendrement avant de resserrer ses doigts dessus et de la porter à son cœur, se promettant de revenir l'an prochain pour le retrouver.

Et sous le ciel étoilé et la lune argentée, Grunlek se prit à espérer qu'un jour, lui aussi pourrait montrer à l'homme sirène, les forêts et les loups, les villes et leurs marchés, les montagnes d'où il venait, les plaines, vallées qu'il passait sa vie à parcourir, toutes les merveilles qu'offrait la terre, comme il venait lui-même de découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'offrait la mer.


End file.
